powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fist Sages
The are the legendary and long-lived creators of the Fierce Qi Beast-Fist style, originally under the wing of Bruce E. History When their three fellow students split off and founded the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata as the Three Fist Demons, Bruce E died of foul play and the two groups battled each other in the Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion, with the Fist Sages ending the horrific fight with a forbidden Fierce Qi technique that sealed the Fist Demons' bodies and forced the seven into their current animal forms, along with them swearing a Beast-Fist Oath of Nonviolence soon after, fighting only in defense. Among the Fist Sages are the creators of the three Fierce Beast-Fist weapon art styles that utilize one's heart and the meteor hammer (Master Elehung Kam Po), one's technique and the war fan (Master Bat Li), and one's body with sabers (Master Sharkie Chan). Three others make up the , three Fist Sages who had each fully mastered one of the three major aspects of the Fierce Beast-Fist Beast Arts: Heart (Master Gorrie Yen), Technique (Master Michelle Peng), and Body (Master Pyon Biao). The seventh and final Fist Sage, Master Sha-Fu, mastered all three aspects of the Beast Arts and thus is the strongest of the Fist Sages. While it was Sha-Fu who took the Gekirangers under his wing, the others have taught his students the weaponry techniques of their styles and the path to obtain Extreme Ki. While the others refer to each of them as "Master", the Fist Sages are referred to by Jan Kandou as the animal they resemble. Once every year, the Fist Sages would gather to have their annual , where their hone their skills while maintaining fair sportsmanship. After the first Fierce-Confrontation Rebellion, the Fist Sages created the that prevents those of the Confrontation Beast Fist to enter the sacred grounds of the Beast Origin Village. However, the barrier can be torn down by the Virtuous Beast Sword, which fell into Rio's hands. The Fist Sages attempted to stop him, but it ended up with them facing the Fist Demons once more. However, as the Beast Origin Village burn to the ground, Maku seals all seven Fist Sages into a boulder and takes their power as his own. Once Maku was finally destroyed, his Ringi faded and the Fist Sages returned to normal. Union Fierce Qi Techniques These are techniques used by the Fist Sages. * : A forbidden Fierce Qi technique that transforms a user of the Fierce Beast-Fist into an anthropomorphic animal form relating to his/her fighting style, becoming much stronger. This technique was used long ago by the Fist Sages to defeat the Fist Demons, assuming their current forms as a result. It appears that an additional side-effect is that this technique also severely increases one's lifespan, forcing one to watch their loved ones die while they live. **Fierce Beast Fly-Fist Bae and Gou Fukami also used this move in their respective battles prior to the series. However, due to an imperfect aspect while performing the technique, the two each ended up in a flawed form, though only Gou has been able to regain his original human form. * : All seven Fist Sages tie up their opponent with cloth made of pure Fierce Qi, trapping them in place. Master Sha-Fu is a grand master of the style. He is the mentor of the Gekirangers and leader of the Fist Sages, mastering all three of its aspects and able to channel Extreme Ki. He seemed to had a relationship with Rageku prior their transformations, with him spurring her love for him. He was originally a friend of Maku; however, Sha-Fu turned down Brusa's offer to be his successor and suggested Maku. This act of kindness wounded Maku's pride and ended their friendship, which Sha-Fu regretted ever since. Sha-Fu appears to be an aged anthropomorphic caracal with his eyes normally closed, opening them when he gets serious and deep like sensing the qi like those of the Akugata. He loves to be scratched on the neck, referred to by Jan as , and always carries around a triangle with him. His motto is , as his training has the Gekirangers learning from the various things life has to offer. While helping Jan, Sha-Fu found one of Long's scale in the ruins of Jan's hometown, learning the truth behind Maku's betrayal among the revelations of Rio and Jan's past encounters with Long. When he fights Rio and Mele, he says, . Felis-Fist Gekiwaza Used by Master Sha-fu and taught to the GekiRanger. * : This Gekiwaza allows its user, if he/she possess perfect , to project his or her Fierce Ki in a gigantic form. Elehung Kam Po is legendary Fist Sage who is the plant manager of SCRTC Meisters and a grand master of the style that relies on a meteor hammer with playful antics. He was living on Shibe Mountain where he tested the Gekirangers in the guise of a mononoke, taking the package the Gekirangers were given to deliver to him, which they, with a great deal of difficulty, managed to take back from him. Elehung, due to his perverted nature, chose Ran Uzaki as his student of Elephant-Fist so she can master the GekiHammer, though he gave her a hard time due to his teaching methods. He is an anthropomorphic elephant and is somewhat perverted around women, earning him the nickname "Erohung" by Bae. However, Elehung is very fearful of sukeban. Elehung also possessed a 20 billion yen gem called the Raspberry Diamond. His motto is . His name is based on . When he fights Rio and Mele, he says, . Bat Li is a legendary Fist Sage who is a grand master of the style that while it appears to focus on graceful and elegant techniques combined with artistic beauty, actually relies on being in a trance of sorts. He appears as an anthropomorphic bat in Barong attire. Stubborn and eccentric, he considers hanging upside down as a great way to relieve stress. Though he refused at first, Bat Li eventually decides to train Retsu Fukami after witnessing his abilities first hand. It later turned out that long ago he saved a young girl named Hanyon, whom he promised to be with forever. However, he left to master his Fierce Beast-Fist style with intent on keeping Hanyon from harm due to his presence. It was only by modern time that he revealed his reason to the elderly Hanyon so Ken can get the SoZyuTo back from her. His motto is . His name is based on . When he fights Rio and Mele, he says, . Bat-Fist Gekiwaza * : Used by Bat Li to deflect a possessed GekiShark. Sharkie Chan is a legendary Fist Sage who is a grand master of the style that relies on a hard body and uses twin swords, making him physically the strongest of the Fist Sages. He appears as an anthropomorphic Great White with an enthusiastic, and yet serious personality, and tends to cry when emotional. Sharkie's catchphrase is . Sharkie Chan lived on the isolated Aozame Island, becoming its first sumo champ, until the Gekirangers arrived with Sharkie amazed by Jan's skills in the "canoe race" test he set up (which Jan won). Jan soon became Sharkie's first pupil, with the two instantly getting along as Jan called his teacher . However Dokariya's interference and GekiShark's sudden attack left Sharkie to feel unfit to train others, furthered by Bat-Li and Elehung's criticisms, forcing him to renounce Jan as his student. However, after being framed by Dokariya of attempting to kill Sha-Fu, Sharkie's spirits were lifted by Jan defending Sharkie's honor as a Beast Fist Master and Sha-Fu approving him as a true mentor. Sharkie was originally the holder of the Ikigimo until he lost it when a tsunami hit his island home and the item itself came into the possession of a young celebrity named Alice. His name is based on . When he fights Rio and Mele, he says, . Gorrie Yen represents the of the Master Triangle, as well as being a grand master of the style. As such, he is an anthropomorphic gorilla with a taciturn/collected personality and love for bananas who was originally writing a novel called "The Raging Heart" in New York until he was summoned to train the Gekirangers so they can save Sha-Fu from Rio. Gorie is nicknamed the , due to his knowledge of the Dark Forest Path and running the Beast-Fist Consultation Office deep within the woods. He is also referred by Jan as , whom Gorie taught the meaning behind "Heart" in a coin-stacking match, only to win when he questions Jan's reasons to get stronger, scolding him for his incorrect answer. He later was brutally attacked by Rio and forced to reveal the existence of the Beast Origin Village. By the time his book gets published, Gorie plays a part in unlocking Jan's lost memories. Gorie's name is based on . When he fights Rio and Mele, he says, . Gorilla-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Heart" of the user. * : Gorie's Gekiwaza that allows him to put people to sleep with a finger-poke to the forehead, leaving the target in a hypnotic trance. Michelle Peng represents the of the Master Triangle, as well as being a grand mistress of the style that utilizes board-sport skills in battle. As such, she is an anthropomorphic penguin who is director of SCRTC's Sweden branch, receiving the summons to train the Gekirangers so they can save Sha-Fu from Rio. Though very sweet and bubbly in personality, Michelle is nicknamed the due to her scary temper. She decides to teach Ran to perfect her "Technique", and the subsequent skateboarding competition ends in a tie at 100 points a piece. Michelle is also one of the females not to mind Elehung's advances most of the time and works as Gorie's assistant at the Beast Fist Consultation Office, also entrusted with her mentor's strongest Gekiwaza which she taught to Gou. Her name is based on . When she fights Rio and Mele, she says, . Pyon Biao represents the of the Master Triangle, as well as being a grand master of the style. As such, he is an anthropomorphic gazelle who monitored a national park in Kenya until he was summoned to train the Gekirangers so they can save Sha-Fu from Rio. He decides to teach Retsu to hone his "Body" and is defeated in the resulting endurance match when Retsu comes from behind. Biao is nicknamed the and his name is based on . When he fights Rio and Mele, he says, . Gazelle-Fist Gekiwaza These Gekiwaza focus on the "Body" of the user. * : Bion Biao used this kick in his competition with Retsu. It uses lower body strength to send the opponent skyward with a kick. Notes * While Kensei literally translates to "Fist Sage", the name is also a play on "Sensei". * The members who give the Gekirangers new personal weapons and Geki Beasts have the element equivalent of their styles of the Three Fist Demons ** Elehung Kam Po: Fierce Beast Elephant-Fist,as opposed of Maku's "Confrontation Beast Bear-Fist".(Land) ** Bat Li: Fierce Beast Bat-Fist , as opposed of Kata's "Confrontation Beast Hawk-Fist".(Sky) ** Sharkie Chan: Fierce Beast Shark-Fist, as opposed of Rageku's "Confrontation Beast Jelly-Fist".(Sea) * The Master Triangle members have almost the same roll calls as Gekirangers. ** Michelle Peng: Supreme Technique, as opposed of Retsu's "Fantastic Technique". ** Gorie Yen: Raging Heart, as opposed of Ran's "Honest Heart". ** Pyon Biao: Undying Body, as opposed of Jan's "Unbreakable Body". Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor